Tirek Party
by orlandorocker1
Summary: Twilight and the others need to make it to the goal or Tirek need to stop them from getting to the goal.


**After I watched twilight's kingdom and played bowser party from MP10, It got me a crazy idea of what I want to put in this MLP episode.**

**This will be a ****alternate**** ending  
**

**So enjoy!**

_After tirek's escape, princess celestia sent discord to stop him. But after his betray, the princesses rejected their magic to twilight to get it away from tirek. Tirek was headed to twilight, after he betrayed discord. Twilight and tirek battle each other, until he decide to sent a trade for her friends, including discord to get her magic. _

_Twilight __accept and tirek let go of her friends, including discord, even he did betray her. After twlight's magic was taken by tirek, discord give her the key to open the last lock of the chest. Our heroes need to get to the tree of harmony. but it wasn't going to be that easy of what's happening right now!_

Tirek was starting to destroy things in his way, until he notice twilight and the others were running. he capture them with his telekinesis.

"What" twilight said, she notice tirek was doing this "put us down, tirek" she commended "you got what you wanted, what else do u want from us?"

"Going somewhere?" tirek said

"Oh, uh we're just going to that cave way over there" pinkie said, pointing the distance of the cave

Then everyone look at her angrily "oops" she said sadly

Tirek look far away in the distance and saw the cave. "it would seen you ponies are up to something?" he said and got an idea.

"Why, don't we play a game"

"Game?" said pinkie "I love games"

Then everyone looked at her again "oh..uh..a game?" she said, being frighted

"Yes, a game" said tirek "that is on my rules

Discord became worried and thought about his own game "uh..I kind of rules?" he said

"The rules of this game is fair" tirek said "but painful"

Everyone were shocked about it

"If you win, you're free to go, but if you lose" tirek paused "you not going anywhere"

Everyone gasped

"Hey, that too much" rainbow dash said " we're never gonna play your game"

"I'll here ya raindow" applejack said "there's no way in equestia we're will.."

"Deal" twilight said

"WHAT" everyone shouted

"Twilight, you can't be serious" rarity said

"If he made a promise, that he'll let us go" twilight explained "what choice do we have?"

Everyone look at each other sadly and agreed

"Excellent" tirek said, before snapping his finger that appear a long-road broad that have different type of color on the spaces along with a big kart.

"What in tar neightion?" applejack said, before they're all release from tirek's telekinesis.

"Here how this goes" said tirek " you all going to get on this kart and taking turns rolling this dice"

Tirek appear a 1 to 6 dice block

"All of you must try to get away from me" tirek explained "because, I'll be chasing you on the broad"

Everyone froze

"Since your all going to roll a dice, I'll been rolling alot of dice blocks" he said, before appear the amount of dice blocks of players join the game."if I catch u all, you will all be playing one of my special games"

"Special...games?" said fluttershy, being scared

"Yes" tirek said "you need to survival to stay in the game or else your out"

Tirek continued more "I win, if I can knock all of you out, you and your team wins, if anyone can get to the goal"

Tirek point out the far cave, where twilight and the others were going. "there will be some spaces, if you land on them, can help you and some don't, including dangerous things along the way" tirek explained

"If every of you ponies, dragon, or draconeaquus try to escape, you will all forfeit the game" tirek told them " I give you all a few minutes to get ready" he said, before walking away.

"Oh no, this is a disaster" spike said "what if we won't win, what if equestia is doom forever.

"Honestly spike" applejack said "I guess we have no choice"

"Well, we can't possibly escape it" rarity said

"I think is fun" said pinkie trying to smile "this a game..right"

"Yeah, pinkie" rainbow said angrily " a game of pain

"This is all my fault " discord said

"It's not your fault discord" fluttershy said

"Well, of course it is, fluttershy" said rainbow "we shouldn't never trusted him"

"If princess celestia never sent discord in the first place, none of this would ever happen" shouted rainbow_  
_

"Rainbow, I..I sor" discord said sadly

"_I'm sorrrryy,_ is that you're going to say, well sorry isn't going to cut it" rainbow said at discord

"Rainbow" fluttershy said

"You know what, we should a use the elements of harmony on you, discord, before we sent them to the tree that we soon realized this will actually happen from YOU".

"RAINDOW, THAT ENOUGH" fluttershy shouted, then calmed "look we all know what discord did was wrong, but right now equestia is in trouble and we're the only ones left to save it"

Rainbow dash sat down and sighed "your right, but still..will we ever win?"

"Don't worry, rainbow dash" twilight said "we will, as long if we all work together"

"Oh, now this is going to be fun" pinkie said

"I'm right behind ya, sugercube" applejack said

"We can't let that beast messing our world" rarity added

"You say it rarity" spike said "I'm in too"

"Hate to say this, but this looks awesome" rainbow said "court me in"

"I have a bad feeling about this" fluttershy said "but I'll do my best no matter what"

"I'll join too" discord said to them, "even of what I have done, I decide to make things right for equestia"

"Alright, everypony" twilight said "let show tirek the true meaning of friendship"

"YEAH" the others said

**Will Team twilight make it to the tree of harmony? or Will tirek defeat Team twilight? You decide!**


End file.
